


back

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: dan's back





	back

Posting yesterday took more than Dan imagined.

He scrolled through the many photos he took of himself. Some in different angles and some in different lightings. None looked good to him. He went around for hours trying to decide on one. Phil was up north and wasn’t there to help him out during this time.

Most times Dan had any problem he would run to Phil. He’d always go and lay beside him in silence until he could manage to muster up something to tell him. Dan to this day still didn’t think he deserved Phil. Phil was always so kind and gentle with him. Never pushed him and always had a deep patience and waited until Dan was ready. And Dan was eternally grateful for that.

Phil of course knew how Dan’s mind worked at this point. Sometimes he was okay and others not so much.

So it wasn’t a shock when Dan texted Phil asking for help on what to post.

_dan: phil help._

_dan: idk what to post_

_dan: is this a good idea?_

_phil: Is what a good idea Dan?_

_dan: a photo_

_dan: to instagram_

_dan: phil help please_

_phil: Dan take a deep breath okay? One thing at a time. Are you sure you wanna post a selfie?_

_dan: yes_

_dan: no_

_dan: yes._

_dan: yes. yes i want to phil. it’s so fucking nerve-wracking. why? my life has been on the internet the last 10 years._

_phil: You’ve been gone for a while Dan it’s going to be. It’s okay don’t worry. Don’t push yourself._

_dan: what if i can’t do it and i never come back?_

_phil: That’s fine to Dan._

Dan sighed. He rubbed his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Could he do this?

There wasn’t a reason as too why he couldn’t. Yet there were so many as to why he was hesitant. What if no one wanted him back? There was this profound guilt inside him for leaving for so long. But he needed this time. He needed the time to find himself again and feel normal.

After the tour ended he was drained and he didn’t know how to feel. He was incredibly proud of what him and Phil managed to do but he just couldn’t bring himself to admit it was over. Each day Dan wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He had gotten into a routine over the tour and that was now gone and he didn’t have that balance.

The time he spent away Dan refreshed himself. He ate healthier and he started exercising again. He got into a shape that he felt comfortable is and that he finally was happy in. He was on cloud nine. But it all crashed on him at the thought of coming back to the internet.

Dan sent Phil multiple photos. Photos of angles that were different, some with different lighting.

_dan: are those ok_

_phil: Dan you looked beautiful. Don’t worry so much._

_dan: i can’t help it_

_phil: I know._

Dan sighed again and rubbed his eyes. This shouldn’t be hard. He posted plenty of photos before.

-

The response was overwhelming. It was confusing and more magnificent that he could have asked for. People were _happy._ They were happy that Dan had let them know he was okay and that he was doing fine. Was that normal?

Phil still was gone the next day. He wouldn’t be getting back home for a few more days still. Dan would be okay without him.

Looking at his fingers he smiled. Black. There was black nail polish coated over his fingers and he was okay with that. Beside him setting was a glass of red wine that he was slowly drinking.

Things were okay.

Dan was okay.

Dan was back.


End file.
